Jin Kazama
|-|Jin= |-|Devil Jin= |-|True Devil Jin= Summary Jin Kazama is the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jun's intimate relationship with Kazuya grew and she became pregnant with Jin. Afterwards, Jun moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him in the Kazama family's self-defense fighting style. Several years later, Jun sensed the approaching of a great evil (Ogre) and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jun's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Ogre four days later on Jin's 15th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Heihachi, who began to train him in Mishima-style Karate. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly High 6-A | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-A '''| '''7-A, possibly High 6-A Name: Jin Kazama, also Known as "The Child of Destiny", "Lightning of Fate" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 19 - 22 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, Carrier of the Devil Gene, Former Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Champion of the 3rd and 5th King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master in Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Extrasensory Perception, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Energy Projection (Can fire laser beams), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Possession, Soul Absorption, Telekinesis (And Explosion Manipulation through it in Devil Form), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated from being gunned down and shot in the face), Can generate shock waves, Likely Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Possession (Unaffected by his own electricity and gained control of his Devil Gene) and Soul Absorption (Devil Kazuya was unable to regain the other half of his soul due to him having also inherited the Kazama blood), Transformation (Into his Devil form, which increases his stats) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Likely Intangibility, Teleportation and Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling from other Devil Gene users like Kazuya) Attack Potency: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Defeated True Ogre, Heihachi, Kazuya, Jinpachi and Golden Azazel) | At least City level, possibly Multi-Continent level '''(Claudio said that the devil inside of Jin surpasses even that of Kazuya and is heavily implied to be the only one who can stop True Devil Kazuya) | '''Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level '(Comparable and above True Devil Kazuya) 'Speed: FTL (Kept up with Kazuya, Heihachi and Golden Azazel) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (Every Devil Gene user is capable of firing a laser of this speed) | At least FTL '''(Faster than before, should be as fast as True Devil Kazuya) with '''Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers | FTL+ '(Comparable and above True Devil Kazuya) with '''Sub-Relativistic '''attack speed via lasers 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Is physically stronger than Raven, who easily lifted NANCY-MI847J) | At least Class 100 '| '''Class K '(Comparable and above True Devil Kazuya) '''Striking Strength: City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | At least City Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class '''| '''Mountain Class, possibly Multi-Continent level Durability: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (should be above Heihachi and Kazuya) | At least City level, possibly Multi-Continent level '''| '''Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves and telekinesis. Planetary with lasers. Standard Equipment: Studded Gloves (white and red), motorcycle. Intelligence: Gifted (Jin was able to lead the Mishima Zaibatsu, the largest corporation in the world, which became an independent state, very skilled combatant, mastered his mother's Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts at a young age, as well as his grandfather's Advanced Mishima Style Karate in a few days, as well as Traditional Karate (Kyokushin Karate), is a brilliant war tactician) Weaknesses: For a long time he could not control his Devil Gene (As of Tekken 7, this is no longer a problem). Devil Gene users are vulnerable to the holy powers of the members of the Kazama bloodline and the Archers of Sirius. There are also specifically made chains that can neutralize the Devil Gene's powers, Heihachi Mishima is the only one to have access to these chains so far. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Stance:' Jin goes into a stance which also grants Ki Power, that will enhance his strength. *'Avenger:' Jin takes a step back and does a supercharge powerful punch that knocks the enemy across the stage. *'Double Chamber Punch:' Jin lands a weak punch, which is then quickly followed by a second one that sends the opponent away. *'Penetrating Fist:' Jin creates two static orbs at close range and mid-range. *'Hellfire Blast:' Jin is capable of emitting an energy laser from the crystal in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). *'Rage Art:' Strikes the opponent with a right punch and follows up with a flurry of jabs. He finishes with a more powerful version of the Media Line Destruction. '-Devil Form:' When Jin on the verge of death, or is acting on a very strong psychological impact, he takes the form of the devil, it forces Jin increase many times, but it does not control himself (This problem was present until Tekken 7). In the arsenal of capabilities mainly includes: *'Infernal Annihilation:' Devil Jin flies in the air and spins around at the opponent, which he grabs and takes into the air, lastly he descends while quickly crashing them into the ground. *'Infernal Destruction:' Devil Jin flies in the air and then fires a red laser to the opponent. *'Demon’s Spear:' Devil Jin charges red electricity in his hands, then he releases it at the opponent, which is sent away. *'Rage Art:' Devil Jin takes flight and swoop under the opponent, propelling them into the air, before flying through them multiple times and finishing them off with his forehead laser, smashing them into the ground. Key: Jin | Devil Jin | True Devil Jin Gallery File:T4_Jin.png|Tekken 4 Jin. File:Jin kazama.png|Tekken 5 Jin. File:Leader_Jin.png|Tekken 6 Jin. File:Tekken_7_jin_kazama_render_by_rylerryno-darm8ce.png|Tekken 7 Jin. File:jin___devil_jin_tekken_7_small_cg_v2_by_blood_huntress-d8pm8oz.png|Jin in "Devil form" of Tekken 7. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Bikers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Adults Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Playable Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6